Not what it seems
by KeroKat-chan
Summary: hehe ^_^ this is the first part and concitering that, it's really bad...It's a digimon/CSS crossover: What happenes when the card captors find a card in the most unexpected place? (no, it's not a god damn digimon! cummon ppls, think!!) R+R please! i could
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own them. If i did, we wouldn't have to put up disclaimers. Sue if you want, but all I have is some rocks from outside.  
  
A/N: YAY!! We got a new computer! It's sooo awesome! All right, that's enough of that. I rewrote how they caught one of the cards...I think...I dunno. O well. It's a CSS/Digimon crossover...I have no life...this is around the time when Myotismon was attacking (They are already back in the real world, FYI). What happens when the captors try to catch one of the cards? I can't really say anything, or else give away the whole thing...-_-'  
  
~~~~~~~ =perspective switch  
*...* = sum 1's thinking  
---------- (or solid line) = scene change  
  
Not what it Seems   
By KeroKat-chan  
  
"What the hell do you mean, it's not a clow card!?"  
  
"Yeah, Kero, we both sense the card,"  
  
"No, Sakura, you sense a card, but it's not what's destroying the city," Kero soared over to his distressed mistress. He landed on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't understand..." she whispered. That whole week, something, or someone, had been destroying their city. Throughout that time, both Li and Sakura had sensed a clow card...there were only a few that haven't been captured yet...their task was almost complete...but this one seemed different...almost familiar...and yet...not.   
  
"GET DOWN!" she heard someone shout as she was tackled to the ground.   
  
"What in the..." she heard Li exclaim weakly. He was cut off as something exploded behind them. Who ever had grounded her was off her now, and looking up at the sky. It was a girl, no younger then Sakura, with her red hair under a blue helmet. Her crimson eyes glowed as she called out to the sky...  
  
"GET HIM BIRDRAMON!!!"   
  
Sakura looked over to Li. He was being helped up by a guy with rather large hair (^_^ we all know who that is, ne?).   
  
"Sakura! Look!" she heard Kero whisper. She looked on the direction he was pointing to see a giant firebird and a dinosaur fighting with an elephant type thing.   
  
"What on earth..." said Li as he helped Sakura up. They were both looking at the scene before them. "Kero, are you sure those aren't cards?"   
  
"No, they're not." He said rudely. The firebird struck the elephant-type-thing (-_-' I couldn't think of a name...) with large fireballs, and it disintegrated into tiny pieces, seeming to settle into the air.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Tai and Sora cuddled their Digimon, congratulating them on the defeat. Just then, they remembered the two others they had knocked down.   
  
"Tai, what do we tell them?"  
  
"The truth, I guess,"   
  
"Hey, did either of you guys see that little stuffed bear with wings?" Biyomon whispered.  
  
"Maybe it's a Digimon?" Tai suggested.   
  
"Not like one I've ever seen!" exclaimed Agumon. They turned to the baffled kids. One of them was helping the other up.  
  
"...eh, hi guys!" Tai said confidently offering his hand to the boy. "I'm Taichi Kamiya, but you could call me Tai. And this here is Sora Takenouchi." She smiled at his flimsy introduction. Nevertheless, they shook hands.   
  
"I'm Li Sayoran, and this is Sakura Kinomoto." He said flatly.   
  
"And what about your little friend here?" Sora asked, meaning Kero, who was cuddling Sora's cheek.   
  
"That's...umm..." Sakura shot Li a nervous glance. He said something, though, before Tai or Sora thought they were...how to put it...strange...  
  
"What about them?" he said, pointing to the Digimon.   
  
"They are our Digimon, Agumon and Biyomon." Tai answered, as Sora was still busy with Kero.  
  
"Digiwhat?" said Sakura, immensely confused.   
  
"Actually, it's kind of a long story, if you want to come over to my house later, my mom won't be home, and I think my friends and I have a bit of explaining to do..." offered Sora, letting Kero soar back to Sakura.   
  
"Friends...?" Mumbled Li. As if on cue, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Tk and Kari come running up to the group.   
  
"Hey, Tai. What's going on?" Matt asked. The others nodded.   
  
"Well, This is Li, and this is Sakura, and we have some explaining to do!" he said the last part as if he was looking forward to it, even though they all knew he was being sarcastic.   
  
Kari, who was at the back of the group, gasped to herself, so quietly, that no one noticed.   
  
*These are the ones...* she growled mentally...  
  
{sometime after they got to Sora's house}  
  
"...so those are the cards we have now, but there are still a few more." Kero finished.   
  
"Right. Now that we know each other's secrets, let's try to keep them to ourselves, okay?" Tai said. He looked at the serene group. Izzy was tapping on his computer, Joe looked nervous, Mimi and Sora kept pointing out how cute Kero was, much to his protests, Tk looked tired, Matt looked annoyed, and Kari looked...weird...  
  
Tai gave his sister a strange look. She was mellow, and yet, there was a murderous glow to her eyes as she looked at the card captors...  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it's not very good right now, but it will get better! I promise! If y'all want, I could add some romance in here, I already have some ideas...r+r please ^_^ E-mail me at radio2@ix.netcom.com   
  



	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these ppls, and all I have is my dignity, so if you want that, sue me. GO AHEAD! TAKE ALL I GOT!!!! MIGHT AS WELL JUST TAKE MY HOUSE AND FAMILY TOO!!! ^_^' Sorry, momentary mental breakdown...  
  
A/N: Hehe, I just felt like writing a sequel, even if you crazies out there don't want me to, so there! Ha! -_-' I is a moron...Hey, if no one is going to enter my contest, then I'm gunna take it down...If u want romance, vote for your couples, and I'll work them in. I'm adding some Sorato, though I'm not the biggest fan of it...and not in this chapter...but ppls that reviewed my first story wanted that and S+S....If you haven't read the first one to this story, you may want to...  
  
*...* = Someone's thinking.  
~ ~ ~ = Perspective change  
----- (or solid line) = Scene change   
  
Not what it seems Part 2  
By KeroKat-chan  
  
"I dunno, I just don't get how your...Digimon evolve," mumbled Li  
  
"It's simple, when we're in danger, they evolve to save us. There quite good at it too, after...a lot...of attacks, we're still here, aren't we?" said Tk, trying to count the number of times they were attacked on his fingers, and obviously failing.  
  
"Yeah, and if it weren't for Li a few times, I probably wouldn't be talking with you here!" smiled Sakura. Li blushed under the attention.   
  
"Yeah, well ya know..."  
  
"Ooh! Someone has a crush on Sakura..." Mimi whispered to Sora. They both giggled.  
  
"Hey, guys, we'd better get outside, there's something going on..." Said Izzy as he stared blankly at his computer. There was a little red dot jumping around from place to place.   
  
"Right, we'd better go then, Tai," said Agumon.  
  
"Then we'll come with you." Said Sakura.   
  
"But Sakura..." Kero protested as he eyed their game system. "They have some games I want to try!!!!" he whined  
  
"Hush Kero! You can't stay! What if Sora's mom comes home?" Sakura asked. He grumbled something she couldn't hear, but decided that Sakura's decision was the best, and followed them all out the door.  
  
They dashed out to the city, each Digimon had digivolved, though only to the champion stage, and Sakura and Li using the fly card.   
  
"What is it Izzy?" called Matt. Izzy was (doing nothing other than) typing on his precious laptop (A/N: for god sake people! It's laptop not labtop, laptop! LAPTOP!) computer, searching for whatever digimon may be causing the trouble.  
  
"It's nothing according to my computer..." he shouted, puzzled and annoyed. Sakura looked behind her at Li, who shook his head in the negative. She crinkled up her nose. *What could it be?* she wondered.   
  
Behind everyone was Angewomon, carrying Kari. Kari smiled evilly to herself  
*Fools.* she thought. *Complete morons. Digidestin, Cardcaptors...ha! What jokes! It was so easy to deceive them, and this child, what filth! My stupid powers were so limited that I got stuck with...this...Oh well, it's only a matter of time, and hopefully my host won't screw it up for me. What a shame I couldn't have ultimate control. * she chuckled inwardly, so as not to distract Angewomon.   
  
"Let's keep following the dot! I'll tell you where to go!" Izzy shouted ahead to Tai. "Sooner or later we'll corner it!" Tai nodded, and they all followed it, silent except for the noise the Digimon were making, and the occasional gasp from an onlooker, as they headed farther and farther out of the city...  
  
*That's what_you_think...* growled Kari  
  
  
A/N: ...Okay...short, but as I previously explained, I only have a short time on the net a day. Again, is anyone entering my contest!?!? O-well, e-mail me at radio2@ix.netcom.com with complements, flames, whatever...I just wanted to tell you all, since i love you_so_much, some things from the japanese version of digimon. I don't quite know if this is accurate, since it was told to me by my friend, but oh well. Okay, the characters are about five years older then they are in the americain version, there are about 20 seasons (yeah!), ummm...what else...okay, now, i don't want any flames for this part, because i know Taito lovers will freak, but Tai and Sora_do_get toghether in the japanese version...don't hurt me! i don't even know if that's right! also Mimi and Yolie are an "item" if u kntch my drift...not the best couple in the world...and the characters were all redrawn...all the characters...please don't hurt me!!  
  
-KeroKat-chan   



End file.
